User blog:Dark Cyan/CyGIR Rap Battles 2: Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie
Hello, everyone. And welcome to CyGIR Rap Battles! Our second battle! Woo! Will probably be judged with more scrutiny than the first, and will probably not live up to it, so may as well get random, eh? This battle pits the comical fourth wall breakers Deadpool and Pinkie Pie against each other in a battle that has never actually been made on here before. I'm serious. Go and check if you don't believe me. What has the wiki been playing at? We also took Bran's advice this time and we both wrote for both characters. Hopefully it paid off. Anyways, Enjoy! (Last week's hints explained: "Rasputin, Stalin, Lenin, '''Gorbachev,' Putin" = Fourth wall breaker. "Isn't that chick from TMNT an idiot sometimes?" = April is a Fool. April Fool's. Wasn't that a fucking optimistic planned release date?)'' Beat: Linguistics 'Deadpool' (starts at 0:09) Feeling Keen? This won’t be clean. I rap dirty and obscene You’re so cute I could eat you up, but I hate French cuisine (Chimichanga!) This assassin’s 2OP4U; A flurry of Insanity cominatcha like a Rocket People read me for the plot but they watch you for the plot! Got it? Missy, It ain’t no horseplay when I begin lyrically sparring You're getting fucked harder than all those fanfics you star in! Pool….How do we know about those? He likes ponies. I like ponies But at least I don’t take things as far as those greasy fuckin bronies! 'Pinkie Pie' (starts at 0:29) *Party Horn* Oh-ho! What a Surprise! I’m super DUPER glad you dropped by! Cause aside from your Can-neigh-dian lines, I’d only get more polite from Fluttershy! I’ve got the Pinkie Pride to one you up in rhyme! I like the PJ’s, Has-bro! If you watch my show, you'd know I have flow to knock you down like a Domino! And knock the Mask’s mask off! *EWWWW* Buddy, what the hay happened? Nopony told me Moldy Krueger took up being an assassin! Speaking of, how do mercenaries like you get they’re job done if they won’t stop talking? I’ve got a way to help! Rarity, stitch his mouth back to his Origins! Of course, Dahling! 'Deadpool' (starts at 0:48) (Deadpool dials a number into his mobile phone) CyGIR, what the fuck? An X-Men: Wolverine diss? You better give me some killer lines ‘cuz I’m not paid enough for this shit! (He drops the phone and turns back to Pinkie) I’m a Marvel! You’re a walking toy commercial with crippling ADHD I even got a sweet film that blockbusted your terrible straight-to-TV trilogy! A so called “Party Planner” who’s REAL job is mooching off the Cakes! Christ's sakes! I didn’t know you could get more annoying than G3 Pinkie, but you found a way You're like...what? SIX friends really love you? With LEGITIMACY as a factor? Bitch please, they tolerate you at BEST just cause you’re Element of Laughter! Damn girl, you got slaughtered...wait...her turn? (Beat stops) Whaddya mean, that was eight lines? Those first two don't c...Well, fuck. Okay...still roasted her pony ass though...Plot? Whatever, fuck this shit...your turn...*whisperers* Bitch 'Pinkie Pie' What? No...That last part was just a joke, right? They love me...That’s crazy talk...that’s...crazy...CRAZY!! 'Pinkamena Dianne Pie' (new beat starts at 0:23) Apple Bloom? Yes, Pinkie? Sharpen my knife, sweetie, set up the table Cause we’re having red velvet cupcakes tonight. It’s time to verbally pull the Cable (Teehee!) (Pinkamena grits her teeth as she turns away from Apple Bloom) Now you’ve gone and done it, Wade! Mouthy pricks go in the batter! I operate strictly by the numbers, but in this case, it hardly matters! I’ll leave you sore, hack. This’ll be a Party of One once you’re baked Breadpool You oughtta get better protection than that condom on your head, dude! I can’t get a read on this dudes sexuality. Can I please get a straight answer? Those rhymes made sense though! Well...from the dude who’s literally a walking cancer! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) WHO WON? Deadpool Pinkie Pie 'Hints For The Next CRB:' I must report that I used the wrong hints last week. Tonight, however, things have been corrected. Category:Blog posts